Saudade
by tsukitsukiii
Summary: Tak ada yang lebih buruk dari perpisahan, itu yang orang katakan. Dan bila dipikir kembali, memang tidak ada salahnya. Dino tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perpisahan akan jadi sesakit ini. [DinoxSideswipe. BL. Warning! Typo(s), OOC, gijinka/humanformers.]


**SAUDADE**

Dino x Sideswipe

Transformers Fanfiction

**Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, gijinka/humanformers, etc

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Napasnya memburu. Kakinya melangkah lebar ke tempat di mana ia seharusnya berada tadi. Matanya terbelalak dipenuhi rasa takut. Semoga apa yang didengarnya bukanlah kenyataan. Ia berharap semua yang terjadi tidak lebih dari mimpi buruk di siang hari.

Ketika sampai, yang pertama menyapa penglihatannya adalah sosok mungil yang tergeletak, dengan tangan kiri putus dan tubuh bersimbah darah.

Ya, itu Sideswipe.

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Manik biru safirnya menggelap perlahan. Ia membawa dirinya mendekati sosok perak yang tak lagi bernapas. Diangkatnya tubuh tersebut, kemudian menemukan sebuah lubang besar di dada.

Napasnya terhenti sesaat. Ekspresinya tak bisa digambarkan. Pelan-pelan, ia membawa Sideswipe ke dalam dekapan.

Dekapannya begitu erat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Sideswipe cukup lama, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sosok perak tersebut.

Tak ada air mata. Tak ada pula kata-kata.

Ia tak mempedulikan darah yang mengotori tangannya. Sideswipe terus didekapnya, sangat berharap sosok itu kembali bernapas. Berharap ia akan membuka mata dan memberi senyuman.

Berharap Sideswipe masih hidup dan akan tetap bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Dino? Dino, kau di dalam?"

Bel kembali dibunyikan. Masih tak ada jawaban. Sang pemilik apartemen tampaknya sedang tidak berada di tempat. Bumblebee yang sudah memencet bel selama hampir satu jam pun merasa usahanya sia-sia.

Sudah tiga hari ia mencoba mendatangi apartemen Dino. Namun nihil, ia tak mendapat hasil apapun. Apartemen Dino selalu sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Ia merasa khawatir. Apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja?

Bumblebee ingat terakhir kali ia melihat Dino. Setelah pemakaman Sideswipe minggu lalu, Dino tak ingin beranjak dari sana. Ia tetap berdiri di depan makam rekannya, dengan kepala tertunduk. Seharian penuh.

Tentu hal tersebut membuat teman-temannya khawatir, namun Dino tidak memberi respon apapun ketika mereka mencoba mengajaknya pergi.

Sejak hari itu, Dino tak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya lagi. Ia tidak menghadiri rapat atau bahkan sekedar keluar apartemen untuk mencari udara segar. Kontak Dino pun tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali.

Memang Dino tengah mengalami masa-masa sulit, ia belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya kepergian rekan yang amat berharga baginya. Walau begitu, komunikasi adalah hal yang tak kalah penting. Setidaknya berilah kabar kepada yang lain agar semua mendapat kepastian akan keberadaan Dino saat ini.

Menghela napas, Bumblebee membalikkan badan. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Jika saja ia memiliki keberanian, pasti pintu apartemen Dino sudah didobraknya. Namun hal tersebut rasanya agak berlebihan, sehingga ia menyerah dan kembali ke apartemennya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap gulita. Tak ada satupun penerangan yang dinyalakan. Suasana pun sunyi senyap. Bahkan detak jam ditiadakan.

Keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara bel, menandakan ada seseorang yang bertamu di hari selarut ini. Bel dibunyikan beberapa kali, disertai suara orang yang memanggil berulang kali.

Itu suara Bumblebee. Lagi. Sudah terhitung tiga hari sejak kedatangan pertamanya ke sini untuk mencari sang pemilik apartemen.

Di dalam ruangan, keheningan masih mendominasi. Satu-satunya suara yang memecah keheningan hanya suara milik Bumblebee, dan pemuda itu tidak mengucapkan hal lain selain memanggil nama temannya.

Setelah cukup lama Bumblebee menyerukan satu nama bagai kaset rusak, tiba-tiba selimut di ruang tengah tersibak pelan. Menampilkan pemuda dengan surai merah yang sedang terbaring di sofa. Irisnya terlihat hampa. Ia melirik sekilas pada pintu, lalu mengarahkan pandangan kosong ke langit-langit ruangan.

Ia, Dino, sedang tidak membutuhkan siapapun untuk bertamu ke kediamannya. Ia tak mau melihat siapapun saat ini. Ia masih ingin bergelung dalam selimut, menikmati kesunyian yang menemaninya sejak kemarin.

Walau gelap, kantung matanya terlihat amat jelas. Dapat dipastikan ia tidak tidur beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Berdecak pelan, lama-lama ia bosan mendengar Bumblebee yang terus-menerus memanggil namanya. Tanpa menyalakan lampu, ia mengambil salah satu bantal sofa dan menutup pendengarannya, berharap suara Bumblebee segera sirna.

Tentu saja Dino terganggu. Ia membutuhkan ketenangan. Ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir jernih. Ia masih perlu menenangkan diri.

Memejamkan mata erat-erat, suara bel dan Bumblebee berangsur-angsur tertutup oleh ingatan yang lagi-lagi berputar di otaknya. Seperti sebelumnya, bayangan tersebut masih tergambar jelas, bahkan suaranya terdengar nyata. Hal itu membuat Dino tenggelam dalam potongan memori yang takkan pernah kembali, untuk ke sekian kalinya.

_Sideswipe berdiri di sana, dengan sepatu roda yang baru diberikan Ratchet padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Senyumnya begitu lebar, seakan dunia akan runtuh jika senyumnya luntur saat itu. Senyum itu membuat Dino turut menyunggingkan sedikit seringai._

"_Dino, ajari aku pakai sepatu roda!"_

_Kekehan pelan menyambut bibir Sideswipe yang melengkung ke bawah. Dino memberinya gelengan sebagai penolakan, membuat Sideswipe memanyunkan bibir._

_Sangat menggemaskan, hanya itu yang terlintas dalam benak Dino._

_Kemudian sebuah ide menghampiri pikirannya._

"_Hei Sideswipe."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Mau dengar sesuatu yang menarik?"_

"_Menarik?"_

"_Aku akan meminta Que untuk memperbarui senjatamu bila kau bisa berseluncur menggunakan sepatu roda selama 20 menit. Tanpa terjatuh, dan tentunya tanpa bantuanku."_

"_Bagaimana bisa?!" Protes Sideswipe di detik yang sama. Ia melepas pegangan pada tiang di sebelahnya, kemudian tergelincir dan hampir jatuh._

_Dino terkejut. Ia bersiap menangkapnya, tetapi Sideswipe berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuh dan berdiri kembali. Melihat ekspresi Sideswipe yang semakin keruh, Dino tertawa lepas._

"_Jangan tertawa!"_

"_Aku tak tertawa?"_

_Apa yang dikatakan Dino tak sejalan dengan kenyataannya. Sideswipe semakin jengkel._

"_Dino, kau menyebalkan."_

"_Terima kasih, kau menyukainya?"_

_Hampir habis kesabaran Sideswipe menghadapi Dino yang sedang kurang ajar begini. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Dino mengejek Sideswipe, tapi tetap saja Sideswipe tak kunjung terbiasa dengan itu. Diejek terus-menerus sungguh menjatuhkan moodnya._

_Sideswipe membuang muka, emosi mendominasi pikirannya._

"_Kau marah?"_

"…"

"_Sideswipe?"_

_Masih diam._

_Gawat, tak biasanya Sideswipe merajuk seperti ini. Sebelumnya, Sideswipe akan mengejar Dino untuk memberinya pelajaran karena sudah mengejeknya. Tetapi hari ini rasanya sedikit berbeda._

"_Side—"_

"_Dino."_

_Alis Dino terangkat sebelah. Sideswipe tiba-tiba mendongak, menatap awan yang bergerak pelan di angkasa. Nadanya pun terdengar serius. Dino tak menyahuti panggilan Sideswipe._

"_Jika aku tidak bisa memakai sepatu roda ini dengan benar dan akhirnya terbunuh dalam perang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

_Kening Dino mengkerut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Ia bertanya to the point._

_Sideswipe terdiam sesaat, sebelum menoleh pada Dino dengan cengiran yang biasa. Ekspresinya kembali seperti Sideswipe yang Dino kenal selama ini. "Hal yang bodoh, bukan? Maka dari itu ajari aku!"_

_Dino tidak pernah suka dengan topik ini, dan Sideswipe tahu itu. Apabila Sideswipe tiba-tiba menyinggung tentang ini, maka __pasti a__da sesuatu yang janggal… bukan?_

"_Ada apa?" Dino menuntut penjelasan lewat tatap matanya._

"_Tidak ada?"_

"_Aku serius."_

"_Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Sideswipe tertawa ringan. Matanya tertutup ketika tertawa. Antara tak ingin membalas tatapan Dino atau tak ingin menunjukkan sorot matanya saat ini. Tidak ada yang tahu, termasuk dirinya sendiri._

"_Ah, iya, Dino," panggil Sideswipe seiring dengan matanya yang kembali terbuka. "Aku ingin meminta sesuatu," ia mengambil jeda. "Bolehkah?"_

_Dino hanya membalas dengan gestur tubuh, masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan obrolan ini._

_Di hadapan Dino, Sideswipe memberinya tatapan yang tidak dapat diuraikan dengan kata-kata._

"_Pastikan bahwa kau selalu ada di sisiku, Di—"_

"—no? Dino, kau di dalam?"

Bel dibunyikan lagi. Dino tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menyingkirkan bantal yang menutup telinganya, lalu kembali melirik pintu.

Yang benar saja. Sampai kapan Bumblebee akan berdiri di sana? Tak sadarkah sikapnya mengganggu ketenangan orang lain?

Ingin rasanya Dino membuka pintu hanya untuk menyuruh Bumblebee berhenti mengusik ketenangannya, namun sayangnya ia tak termotivasi untuk melakukan apapun. Ia telah berteman dengan kegelapan selama seharian penuh dan motivasinya hampir mencapai titik terendah, lantas apa yang orang lain harapkan darinya?

Bahkan ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali menyentuh makanan. Tidak heran jika tubuhnya sangat lemas dan tak bertenaga. Pun kalau ia tetap berusaha mencukupi kebutuhan fisiologisnya, apakah akan ada yang berubah?

Ada? Tidak.

Saat pikirannya kembali kosong, suara yang amat familiar menyapa pendengarannya.

"_Sudah kubilang jangan melewatkan makan malam!"_

Dino mengerjap. Suara Sideswipe berputar di ingatannya. Semasa Sideswipe hidup bersama Dino, pemuda perak tersebut memang agak cerewet. Apapun yang dilakukan Dino telah diatur dan tidak boleh dilewatkan. Termasuk makan, tentu saja. Karena makan adalah salah satu kebutuhan yang harus dipenuhi agar seseorang bisa melanjutkan hidup.

Entah saat ini sudah memasuki jam makan malam atau belum, Dino telah mencabut batere jam guna menyinggirkan suara detaknya yang monoton dan merusak ketenangan. Ditambah ponsel yang tidak pernah diisi daya sejak lima hari lalu, ia jadi benar-benar buta waktu.

Apapun itu, kini kembali mengenai makan. Dino merasa ia tak lagi membutuhkan makanan, sebab dirinya tidak butuh untuk bertahan hidup. Tak ada yang harus dikejarnya. Tak ada yang patut dijaganya. Tak ada fondasi yang membiarkannya tetap berdiri teguh di dunia.

Tetapi ekspresi Sideswipe yang marah mendadak tergambar di benaknya, disertai suara bentakan memanggil namanya.

Sial. Panggilan itu membuat Dino akhirnya tergerak untuk duduk dan melongok ke dapur. Bodohnya ia lupa bahwa semua lampu dimatikan sehingga ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Memang matanya sudah terbiasa melihat dalam gelap mengingat dirinya telah mematikan seluruh lampu semalaman penuh, tapi tetap saja, untuk melihat dapur, dibutuhkan keberadaan cahaya.

Mencari saklar lampu dengan cara meraba, Dino menabrak beberapa perabotan dan menimbulkan suara gaduh. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan Bumblebee yang bisa mendengar kegaduhan di dalam. Ketika menemukan saklar, ia menebak-nebak saklar mana yang akan dinyalakan sebab ia hanya berniat menyalakan lampu dapur.

Beruntung tebakannya benar sehingga ia tak perlu merasa sakit mata karena cahaya yang menerobos kornea matanya tiba-tiba. Ia bisa berjalan tenang ke arah dapur yang kini lampunya telah menyala, sebab pancaran cahayanya sampai ke ruang tengah.

Sebelum membawa diri menuju dapur, ia menoleh sejenak pada pintu yang kini sudah berhenti berbunyi. Tampaknya Bumblebee sudah menyerah dan pergi dari sana.

Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Tidak ada yang mengganggunya lagi, setidaknya untuk hari ini. Tetapi mungkin ia akan mempertimbangkan untuk mempersilahkan Bumblebee masuk kalau orang itu kembali besok. Dino merasa sedikit kasihan dan ingin menghargai keteguhan Bumblebee menunggu kabarnya.

Selanjutnya, Dino berjalan mendekati kulkas di dapur, kemudian membukanya untuk melihat makanan yang tersisa. Hanya ada beberapa buah apel dan sebuah puding di sana. Tutup plastik puding tersebut ditempeli _sticky note_, berisi tulisan Sideswipe ketika terakhir kali meninggalkan cemilan di kulkas.

**"Milikku, jangan dimakan!"**

Begitulah isi tulisan yang tertera pada kertas.

Dino ingat telah membaca tulisan itu ketika Sideswipe meletakkan pudingnya. Mungkin sekitar seminggu yang lalu? Atau lebih? Intinya sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Sideswipe membuka kulkas dan menekankan Dino agar tidak memakan apa yang bukan miliknya.

Karena sekarang puding tersebut takkan pernah disentuh oleh Sideswipe lagi, apakah itu berarti Dino memiliki hak untuk melahapnya?

Terdiam agak lama, Dino meraih puding lalu memutarnya pelan. Ia memastikan puding tersebut masih layak dimakan. Melihat kertas yang masih tertempel, ia mencabutnya pelan, memperhatikannya sebentar, kemudian memposisikan kertas tersebut tepat di samping sebuah foto yang dipajang di pintu kulkas.

Foto tersebut menampilkan Sideswipe yang tengah menunjukkan sebuah luka baru di lengan kiri, disertai Dino yang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis. Ia tampak memaklumi, walau sedikit tidak mengerti mengapa Sideswipe begitu bangga dengan luka yang didapatnya dari berlatih sepatu roda.

Setelah menatap foto bermenit-menit, Dino akhirnya tersadar akan niatnya mendatangi dapur. Ia membuang muka, kemudian membawa dirinya kembali ke ruang tengah. Tak lupa puding itu dibawa bersamanya.

Dino tidak begitu lapar sebenarnya, keinginannya untuk makan hampir tak ada sama sekali. Tapi ia ingat pesan yang paling sering dikatakan Sideswipe padanya, yaitu jangan pernah lupa untuk makan. Bahkan ketika kesibukan melilit mereka, makan adalah prioritas utama.

Sampai di ruang tengah, Dino meletakkan puding di atas meja terlebih dahulu, kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa. Selimutnya dikesampingkan, ia tak ingin bergelung di dalamnya lebih lama. Lagi-lagi ia menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk menatap makanan di hadapannya.

Tak ada yang lebih buruk dari perpisahan, itu yang orang katakan. Dan bila dipikir kembali, memang tidak ada salahnya. Dino tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perpisahan akan jadi sesakit ini.

Jantungnya mendadak berdenyut, ia merasakannya lagi. Rasa yang sama ketika melihat Sideswipe terbaring kaku di dalam peti. Mengingat senyumnya takkan pernah terlukis lagi, takkan pernah mewarnai hari-harinya lagi.

Demi Primus, Dino bukan tipe orang religius yang akan selalu berdoa di setiap waktu. Tapi khusus untuk hari itu, hari di mana Sideswipe menutup mata untuk selamanya, ia mengharapkan keajaiban terjadi. Ia tak memikirkan ketidakmungkinan yang begitu besar, ia hanya ingin keinginannya dikabulkan.

Ia ingin Sideswipe kembali.

Permintaan Sideswipe kala itu kembali terngiang di otaknya. Gusi Dino mengeras. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Tetapi pada detik selanjutnya, ia melonggarkan tangan dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

Sekali lagi, Dino mendongak. Menatap kosong pada lampu yang tidak memancarkan cahaya.

"Tidakkah kau merindukanku... Sideswipe? Karena aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

**To be continued**


End file.
